


【kylux】Last Dance

by khsarrge



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khsarrge/pseuds/khsarrge
Summary: hux很高兴终于有了杀死kylo ren的机会，胜利的喜悦和某种扭曲的同情让他决定在此之前和kylo玩玩。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 9





	【kylux】Last Dance

科学。

科学总是能时刻带来新的惊喜。

比如现在。kylo ren跪在地上，因为爆能枪在他的腿上开了个洞。

“原力抑制装置，作用在元件十米之内的原力会失去效果，我植入了它。”hux满意的看着眼前的画面，那张怪异的脸上五官已经扭做一团，不知道是因为疼痛还是因为愤怒。“感觉如何， _最高领袖_ ？”

kylo沉默着。他抬手盖上受伤的部位，手指移动着，什么都没发生。随即便是hux的讥笑。

“ _十米之内的原力会失去效果。_ 考虑到你那迟钝的大脑可能理解不了，意思就是你那些狗屁超能力没用了， _所有的。_ ”

kylo依旧沉默着。于是hux的第二枪打在了他的手臂上，让他吃痛的闷哼了一声。  
他并不是没有想过会有这么一天，hux想要除掉他几乎是定局者号上人尽皆知的秘密。年轻的将军聪明、狡猾、充满野心，并与他积怨已久。武士团曾劝诫他除掉hux是更好的选择，留下他迟早会使自己身处险境。但kylo没有这么做，与危险相伴才让征服银河变得更有趣。  
只可惜这一天来的太早，kylo ren意外的没感觉到多少不甘。既然败局已定，现在他只想不浪费最后这点与将军相处的时光。

“说点什么啊，你这废物。“

第三枪打在了腹部。伤口涌出的血液已经开始在他身下聚集成血泊，不知什么时候hux已经站在他面前，接着抬起脚踩上他的伤口。kylo明白这是对他的复仇，折磨他，而不是直接杀死他。他应该为自己的大意而悔恨，但是， _但是_ 。他紧盯着hux，他一直能感受到将军对他的吸引力，但从未像现在这样强烈。那双靴子上沾上了他的血，颊上苍白的皮肤因兴奋而泛红，而那双狡黠的绿眸中透着得逞的快意。

他们凑得有些太近了。

对上kylo视线的hux第一次注意到那对瞳孔是金色的，像流动的琥珀。那些映在他眼中的东西大都被吞噬进去一命呜呼。 _真是个怪物_ ，他想。还没等他反应过来，怪物的手抓住了他拉向自己，他失去中心摔在地上，接着什么温暖厚实的东西贴上了他的嘴唇。

他当然能轻易挣脱，但鬼使神差的，他张开嘴任由kylo的舌头滑了进来。渗进嘴里甜腥的血味提醒着这是他的胜利，让他更加亢奋地回应这个突如其来的吻。直到缺氧让hux推开紧贴着他的壮硕身躯结束这个吻，kylo粗糙干涸的唇摩擦着他的脸颊。

“你真恶心。”

失血让kylo思考能力进一步降低，他遵循本能想拽回hux继续，却发现自己已经使不上力。也许是处于扭曲的同情，或是胜利的喜悦让他变得大度，hux并没有起身离开，而是调整姿势跨坐在他身上。他试图挣扎着起身抱住hux，却被爆能枪抵着摁回了地上。推搡间的摩擦和将军居高临下的俯视让他感觉热流下涌。他听到hux嘲笑他这种情况下还能勃起，肾上腺素的作用下他挣扎着猛地起身试图扯下将军的皮裤，手指探进股间摸索。他听到hux压低声音的喘息，还没能得意多久爆能枪的枪口便摁在了他腹部的伤口上碾压让他吃痛地松了手。隔着布料的摩擦并不能让他尽兴，于是他抬手抓住将军的腰在他的臀缝间用力地顶弄，也让hux因此呻吟起来。

将军眯着眼睛看向身下的kylo，原力怪物如今已被他重伤，却异常地散发着对他的渴求。他扔掉了枪，脱掉了手套探向kylo的股间拉开了裤链，好让他的勃起从中解放出来。在hux接着拉下内裤冰凉的指尖擦过前端的时候kylo发出了嘶声，直接的皮肤接触极大的刺激了他的欲望，让他感觉自己在名为hux的沼泽里越陷越深，他试图扣住那只手获得更多的摩擦抚慰自己，搭在将军腰上的手也收的更紧。不满被夺走主导权的hux皱着眉猛地抽回了自己的手，但不可否认的是那绿色的眼睛里开始弥漫起水汽，额头上浮着层细密的汗沾湿了散下的姜黄色发丝。

短暂的温情假象被刺痛打断，hux从袖口抽出的匕首狠狠扎进他的左胸却避开了心脏的位置。kylo想着他也许是不想让自己死的太快，毕竟常年在舰船上指挥让他没有什么机会亲自手刃敌人，加上这几年他也没少用原力伤害hux，他自然要慢慢折磨自己以完成他的复仇。就像他猜测的那样，hux向下用力，冷兵器随着他的动作割开更长的伤口。他应该关心这样下去他还能撑多久，但将军握着匕首的纤细手指却夺走了kylo的全部注意。它们看上去是那么的不堪一击，此刻却又如此致命又美丽。

比起性，以自己的力量摧毁kylo的事实更加让hux兴奋。他用另一只手抚上怪物黑色卷曲的头发，再顺势滑过脸颊，最后来到颈侧，用力掐住了kylo的脖子。感受手指压迫下的鼓动点燃了他的体温，下半身的动作也加快了起来，夹紧了屁股用力摩擦着kylo硌在他股间的阴茎。hux的喘息中似乎夹杂着轻笑，kylo抬头盯了好一会儿才确定那唇角向上的弧度不是自己的错觉。以前他总喜欢用原力窥探hux的想法却屡屡失败，hux把他的小心思藏的很好，面对他的也永远是一张扑克脸。现在他失去了原力的加持，却反倒让hux不再警觉，坦荡展现他那些邪恶计划得逞的喜悦。

也许是因为高潮将近，更可能是因为窒息和失血，kylo感觉视线模糊了起来，他感觉hux的面容正在融化。他伸出手覆上hux的颊侧，想要用触感确认那些线条的边界。那些半干的血渍也随着他的动作落在了将军泛红的皮肤上，他不合时宜的想着它们与hux是如此相配。他欣赏将军的无情和暴虐，却鲜少有机会看到hux染血的模样，如今他终于如愿以偿，以自己即将惨死作为代价。此刻他已经连挺动的力气都没有了，精神上的满足刺激着他在hux柔软臀瓣的挤压下释放了出来，但kylo一片混沌的大脑里却清晰地浮现起第一次见面时hux的讥笑：你能干什么？你什么都做不到。

hux站起身来，身上被血浸透搞的黏糊糊的。他嫌恶地踹了地上庞大的躯体一脚，起身擦了擦粘在裤子内侧的精液，披上外套就遮住了刚才一时兴起剩下的所有痕迹。

快感开始消退，kylo躺在那儿，没有再挣扎了。  
黑暗已经吞噬了他眼底的最后一点光，但他知道hux一定还在那儿，等着看他的终结。他咧开嘴，露出了个难看的笑容。

“操。”他说。

hux对准他的脑袋开了枪。

  
End.


End file.
